Simmons, I Think You Just Short Circuited His Brain
by Tigercry
Summary: What if Lorelai's spell could be fought? Fitz is under Lorelai's spell and Simmons' normal everyday plan is ruined, so the only chance of keeping him from going to 'knocked out land' is Simmons' extremely bizarre idea. What is Simmons' plan, and what in the world is her bizarre idea? (FitzSimmons)


_**Sorry this is so short, this is the first Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D story I have ever done, but I hope you all like it! :D :D :D**_

 _Simmons, I Think You Just Short Circuited His Brain_

"Alright," Simmons spoke briskly as she picked up a light green vial between her index and thumb from where she was standing next to Fitz in their lab. Everyone -except Ward, since he was under Lorelai's spell- was gathered in the lab for the revealing of the vaccine. "This is a vaccine for…"

"When Coulson, and I ever go under…" Fitz continued his partner's sentence.

"Lorelai's spell." Simmons finished and lightly shook the vial.

"It'll cause a short jump in the Cardiovascular rate to recalibrate…" Fitz started explaining how the vaccine worked.

"English please," Skye requested with a groan, "I can't understand all that sciency stuff."

FitzSimmons deflated and Fitz spoke, "it briefly raises the effected person's pulse and fixes their heart rate."

"It's fasinating really," Simmons smiled.

"Right, so how do we give the vaccine?"

"Through a shot," Fitz responded, "there isn't a specific place for the shot to be given."

"Alright," Coulson spoke, his voice still calm, "let's hope this works."

:) :) :)

Simmons popped around the hallway corner, amber eyes gleaming innocently as Fitz caught sight of his best friend.

"Simmons?" Fitz asked, his voice curious and highly confused, "how did you get you up here?" The appearance of his best friend made the engineer faulter slightly and he breifly wondered, _What am I doing?_ Before Lorelai's spell covered his mind in a blanket like fog and he quickly strode toward her, "you can't be up here Simmons!"

Simmons' eyes widened slightly at Fitz's fast pace before she turned on her heel and darted back down the hallway, avoiding capture by her best friend.

"No, no, no, you can be all running around Simmons, not while Lorelai's here," Fitz muttered to himself as he quickly followed Simmons down the spiral stair case.

"Coming through!" Simmons half yelped half exclaimed a moment later as she darted past Coulson into her and Fitz's lab.

Coulson quickly locked the doors from the outside and nearly smiled as Simmons nearly knocked a table over as the biochemist came to an abrupt stop and hit the white lab table which sent a few vials over onto the floor.

"Simmons!" Fitz complained as he narrowly managed to prevent most of the fallen vials full of chemicals from hitting the ground, he only missed catching one of them, which happened to be the one Simmons needed to cure him from Lorelai's spell. "this is what I meant! You can't be running around right now!"

Coulson's eyes widened a hair at the fallen vaccine while Simmons' mind was completely blank. "Simmons, what's the plan now?"

 _Now what?_ Simmons asked herself, her mind whirring at a thousand miles an hour as she worked to figure out another solution, _The vaccine is supposed to cause a short spike in Fitz's Cardovascular rate to recalibrate his low pulse due to the spell which should release her hold on him, but the vial completely shattered!_ "I-I don't know yet, give me a second to think!"

Fitz put the vials back where they had been previously before he turned toward the doors of the lab, only to find them locked. "What the?" He focused on Coulson, "hey! Let me out!"

Simmons was still thinking, although she was mostly freaking out. _What am I supposed to do? Think, Jemma, Think!_

"Coulson this isn't funny! Lorelai needs my help!" Fitz complained as he tugged hard on the sealed doors, those doors weren't opening any time soon.

Something in Simmons' mind clicked and she blushed, but it was her only plan that didn't involve knocking him out. Which she didn't want to do, after all, Fitz seemed to be the one who was most often knocked out. "I've got an idea Coulson."

"I hope it's a good one."

"It's my only option besides knocking him out." Simmons responded before she moved in front of him and pushed him away from the doors, all the while trying to work up the courage to do what she needed to. Courage wasn't a particular strong suit of hers.

"Jemma, help me get out of here, I need to go help Lorelai," Fitz pleaded with his friend, widening his green eyes _**(I never really noticed what color his eyes are so I'm guessing)**_ and jutting out his lower lip with a pout.

Simmons restrained herself from rolling her eyes and admonishing him for wanting to help the enemy before she placed her hands on his shoulders and awkwardly shuffled a little closer to him, "of course Fitz, just a minute."

Fitz looked delighted, "really? You'll help me?"

Simmons nodded with a smile, hesitating slightly, her resolve wavering just a hair.

"Simmons, whatever your idea is, hurry it up, Sif needs to get the collar, and Fitz has it at the moment."

Simmons didn't reply, instead her face flushed a little more pink, _My God, I hope this works!_ She thought as she moved a little more into Fitz's personal space. _I'm doing it for science, no reason to get all flustered Jemma,_ she told herself quickly, _it'll have the same effect as the vaccine._

"Coulson, May's almost done with Ward," Skye came rushing over, "did the vaccine work? Cause we could really use it on Ward-"

"The vial containing the vaccine shattered," Coulson quickly informed her, "Simmons is trying something else."

Skye turned her attention toward the lab and blanched as she watched a pink-faced biochemist abruptly kiss a confused looking Fitz. "Her idea is kissing him?" She blanched, she had never thought that Simmons had the guts or nerve to ever preform that particular action.

Simmons pushed Fitz back a second later, "Yes, that was my bizarre idea Skye!" She snaped, her blush growing stronger. Then her mortified expression changed to concerned as Fitz wobbled and promptly passed out. "Fitz!"

Skye shook off her shock, unlocked the lab doors and stepped part way inside, urgently gesturing with her hands. "Hand me the collar!"

As Fitz slumped to the floor, Simmons spun around in a half panic and threw Skye the Asgardian collar a little harder than she should have. Her amber eyes were wide with shock, surprise, and confusion -to why Fitz passed out. "I did it to make his heart rate jump so it would recalibrate and snap him out of the spell," Simmons then started rambling a moment later, her face a bright shade of fuscia as she faced the unconscious Fitz. "that should've made his pulse jump, there's no explanation on why he passed out other than I may have given him the shock of his life-!"

"You think?" Skye snorted and cut off her friend's rambling as she started running toward the containment cell where the two asgardians were. "I think you short curcited his brain."

Simmon's hands flew to her mouth and stared at her unconscious friend who was lying on the ground at her feet, "I hope not! That could be dangerous!

XD XD XD XD

"So… The best thing you could come up with was kissing him?" Skye teased Simmons as the biochemist flopped on her bunk in a half dignified fashion.

"I was under pressure!" Simmons complained and propped herself up on her elbows, looking rather uncomfortable with Skye's teasing, "I had approximately three minutes to come up with something that would cause his pulse to abruptly jump!"

"You had hundreds of chemicals at your disposal, even a taser," Skye laughed, "you could've just tasered him."

Simmons blushed again and avoided looking at the younger hacker, staying rather quiet out of embarrassment while she mentally face palmed, _Why didn't I just tazor him like Skye says? It's a much better solution!_ She knew why she didn't though, and it frightened her a little, the prospect of having deeper feelings for Fitz was a bit more than her scientist brain could handle.


End file.
